THE PRESENT INVENTION relates to a seat belt anchorage and more particularly to a seat belt anchorage for a seat belt provided for use by a driver or front seat passenger of a two-door vehicle.
In a two-door vehicle, such as a car having only one door on each side, where a three-point seat belt is utilised it is not convenient to arrange a fixed floor anchorage for one end of the belt on the floor adjacent the front seat, between the front seat and the door. Although, for safety reasons, it is desired to have one end of the belt in this location when the belt is in use, if one end of the belt is permanently anchored in this position, then, when the belt is not in use, and when the strap portion of the belt has been retracted into the retractor reel, part of the seat belt will extend across the door opening and this will impede access to and from the rear seat. Because a part of the strap will extend across the lower rear corner of the door opening, there will be a risk that passengers will trip on the belt when getting into or when getting out of the rear seat of the car.